Heart around the globe, A Dusty and Ishani Oneshot Series
by Carzfan951235
Summary: (Not enough stories about this two) From scenes from the movies or just made up, Dusty and Ishani relationship goes from love interest to something more. (Please, feel free to suggest a story idea.
1. Love Machine Scene Remastered

(WARNING: This is a humanized story)

"So, Ripslinger tricked you into it?" Ishani had visited Dusty's hanger and explained everything. Although Dusty didn't listen at first, he did when Ripslinger came up. So, he let her in and she explained further.  
"Yes Dusty. I'm sorry for trying to kill you."  
"It's alright, Ishani." Dusty smiled. They looked up at the stars above them, with the moon brightly shone over the hangers. "You didn't do on purpose, so, I can't really be angry."  
She was about to talk when suddenly, El Chuc's hanger doors flew open. He run out and hit Ishani on the way as she fell into Dusty's arms. The two looked in their eyes for a few seconds before Dusty said "Wow El Chu, where's the fire?" He put Ishani on her feet.  
"It is in my sole!" He raced off with a stereo. He set it up and it started playing "Love Machine." El Clu began singing too.  
"What's he doing?"  
"Trying to win Rochelle's heart. Ever since the first leg, he has this massive crush on her and has been trying to confess it to her, but as you can see. That has been a big mess."  
Then, Dusty had an idea. He turned around and walked away. Ishani was too busy, scratching her ears to noticed. A few minutes later, the music was cut off.  
Ishani and El Chu looked over to see Dusty holding the stereo, having a finger on the stop button.  
"Dusty, what are you doing?" Suddenly, a few guys in black suits came over. He told them to stand by El Chu as he pushed a light stand towards him.  
A small guy beside him started writing and held up two cards as Dusty said "Low and slow." "Oh." El Chu understood what Dusty was getting at.  
So, he began singing the chorus of the song, much more softer and slower. The guys (who replace the pitties in the movie) sang the chorus back as well as on the instruments.  
"Are you sure this will work?" Ishani asked "It's worth a shot"  
Ishani then laid her head on his shoulder. Dusty then pulled her in front of her and wrapped his arms around her as he hell her close. Ishani closes her eys and put her head on his stomach as Dusty swayed back and forth slowly. El Chu finished the song and he and the others bowed, Rochelle was speechless. A moment later, she said very softly "Monsieur El Chu. D'un bouffon, tu bien romantique"  
Dusty and Ishani walked up to El Chu as he said "What does that mean?"  
Ishani looked confused as El Chu with lead Dusty to say "No idea. But French-Canadian is the romance of love. So, what ever she said, must be good news."  
"I am in your debt compadre. When ever you need me, I will be there."  
"Compadra?" Dusty thought "I like that."  
Ishani smiled at Dusty as El Chu was humming happily to himself. "That was a very romantic setting you made. You must be good at that sort of thing."  
Dusty gave a weak smile "Well, that was my first time."  
Ishani stopped. That was the last thing she was expecting. She felt very tired so she and Dusty retired to bed like El Chu did.

The next morning, Dusty was in his plane, getting everything set up. Behind him, was Ishani in 4th. Thanks to her propeller, she was able to get ahead of Ned and Zed.  
Dusty winked at Ishani from the cockpit. Ishani smiled and gave a small wave. The two were looking at eachotherfor a while, until El Chu came up to his plane, gasping for breath.  
From the cockpit, Dusty looked down. He could see his mask was covered in lipstick as if someone had kiss him like a 100 times.  
"What happened to you?"  
"That song." He said, gasping loudly. "It flipped a switch!"  
Suddenly, El Chu began to get tugged back. "Ah ah ah, my litle monst r! Come here!" He got dragged away as Dusty and Ishani watched him, as well as the crowd, watched him getting kiss like 12 times Rochelle gave a little chuckle as El Chu came back up alongside Dusty. "She is like a jaguar now!"  
"Ah, ah, ah, my little Purito!" Rochelle kissed him a few more times.  
Suddenly, over the tannoys "START YOUR ENGINES!"  
Dusty and Ishani turned their attention back towards the end of the runaway and their propeller spun furiously, ready to get to the finish line. 


	2. During and After Dusty's Crash

Ishani had just touched down on the Indian runaway. Her pitty had told her she had a call from Piston Peek. She rolled over to the hanger where the speaking device was.  
She put her wheel on the pedal.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Ishani?" came a voice. It was diffidently a male.  
"Yes."  
"Ok, you know Dusty Crophopper?"  
"Oh course I did." She then realized that he had a bit of sadness in his voice "Something happen to him?"  
"A bit more than something. As it so happens, his gearbox is busted and he came up here be a firefighter. After rev-lining his engine, it stopped and he is critic care."  
Ishani eyes opened up. By the sounds of it, it didn't sound good.  
"Do you mean he got into a crash?"  
"Crashed, burned and is in a coma. He has been out for 3 days."  
Ishani felt her heart (because she has one of those) sink. Suddenly, she realized something.  
"How did you get my number anyway?"  
"That's easy, you have your number craved into his side with your name above it."  
A second later, she realized how that was possible.  
 **A flashback to the first movie**  
"Well you have proven today your not just a cropduster, your a winner."  
"Yeah, I did do that, didn't I?"  
"Listen about Nepal, I'm..."  
"Ishani, it's alright." Dusty said softly "I forgive you."  
But Ishani still feel bad about it. _"But I'm not sure if I can forgive myself."_ She thought. "You know, despite the mishap, I did have a good time, with you."  
"Well, a racer like you...should deserve a good time."  
But what Dusty didn't notice was Ishani winking at her pitty as she took a scrapper. Suddenly, Dusty feel a slight pain on his side. Once it stopped, he saw a phone number. Ishani winked and she and her pitty rolled away. Dusty smiled but there was a problem, he couldn't quite read it. El Chu rolled up and saw the number.  
"Dusty, looks like got lucky."  
"It kinda hurts." He said, a bit of pain in his voice  
"Love hurts, compadra."  
"You can say that again." Chuckled Dusty and the two laughed a little.

"Dusty, you earned that certificate!"  
Everyone cheered, and Dusty couldn't be more happy.  
"DUSTY!" Everyone looked to see a plane coming into land. Dusty smirked, it was no other than El Chupacabra.  
"Dusty, mi amigo. Are you hurt? Did you break your wing ribs again? Are you limping?"  
"Relax, El Chu. It was only my gearbox failing. I'm fixed up and much better."  
El Chu exhaled loudly.  
"Is he, always like this?" Windlifter asked.  
"Not that I know."  
"What are you going here, El Chu?"  
"I heard about your crash and I wanted to come to make my amigo is alright."  
"Ah, your one of the three I called." Blade chuckled  
"Two?" Dusty asked curiously "Who is the other two?"  
"I called Propwash Junction and some Asian plane called Ishani, I think that was the name on your side."  
Dusty blushed when he heard Ishani's name. The Piston Peek resistances and firefighters looked closely at Dusty, confused. Suddenly, El Chu noticed Ishani coming. He then had an idea.  
"Dusty, my Rochelle has brought you something, it's over in that bag. Why don't you have a look?"  
"Am, alright."  
Once he was out of earshot, El Chu explained, in great detail and very fast about Dusty and Ishani. The others agreed to give to the two some privacy. Dusty returned after they all went into Maru's repair hanger.  
"Guys?" he called  
He suddenly glanced to his right as Ishani landed.  
"Ishani?"  
"Hey Dusty."  
"What...what are you doing here?"  
"I was informed of your accident. I'm glad your up again."  
"Oh, what? You were worried over a small little accident like that? I had worst, almost killed by a train, almost drowning, almost fell to the ground when my gearbox busted..."  
"Sounds like you had quite the adventure."  
"Quite is an, underestimate."  
Ishani giggled. "I glad your up again, Dusty. I missed you."  
"Well, it has been a month since we last called each other." I actually missed you too."  
Ishani smiled and look closely at Dusty's scrapes. It looked like he had been through a lot.  
"You know, it has been a long time since we last flown together." Ishani rubbed her front wheel left to right.  
"Well, why don't we have a look at all the scenery?" Dusty added  
"Well, it does look beautiful here."  
"I know, I'm looking at it now."  
Ishani glanced behind her. A second later, she realized he was talking about her. "Oh your talking about me. Oh, you to kind."  
Dusty chuckled as he and Ishani took to the air. The doors opened and the other rolled out.  
"How he didn't have a girlfriend before, I'll never know." El Chu said, breaking the silence. The others agreed.


	3. Pontoon Problem

Dusty returned to Propwash Junction after stopping a fire near a small woodland area by the bridge that ran over the river close by. Dusty took his job seriously, taking on fires that Mayday would have problems with. But whenever Ishani could she would come to visit. Dusty sometimes wanted to go to India to visit her, however, Ishani would playfully scold him for those thoughts, after all, he was need here. Strangely though, she never arrived to see Dusty in his pontoons. Dusty was glad of this, he would be very embarrassed if Ishani saw him like this. As Dusty got closer, he radioed the tower.

"Hey hey, Propwash tower. This is Crophopper 7, returning from fighting a fire. Requesting to land."

"Crophopper 7, you're free to land. No one is getting ready to fly now. Runaway 02 is clear and ready to be used."

"Copy that." Dusty carefully began to land. It was never easy to land with the pontoons. Sometimes, he would overextend and end up land on only one with his wing scrapping the runaway and sometimes he had to be towed to Chug's and Dottie's to be patched up after doing a 9 foot barrel roll. Dusty looked at his controls as he tried to be as straight as possible. He popped the wheels and manage to land corrected, this time.

 _'First time for everything.'_ He thought. He rolled over to Dottie's shop but to his horror, he saw a sign saying

"Dottie is away doing important business,

she will return tomorrow afternoon.

\- Chug."

"No, no, no." Dusty said annoyed. This was the last thing he needed. He liked to roam around Propwash without the pontoons weighing him down, they were easy to talk off but only Sparky or Dottie could do it, since they had the right tools. Suddenly, Skipper came running up.

"Dusty, a barn has caught a blaze! You need to get over there. It's so far for Mayday to drive too."

"Roger that." And Dusty took off, but without using the runaway. It was lucky for him, since Ishani was coming into land. He rolled over to Skipper.

"Afternoon the Skipper." She smiled. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Please, you can call just Skipper."

"Ok, hello just Skipper." The two laughed. She looked around.

"Is he around?"

"He just took off to stop a fire, just ten seconds ago. He should be back in a minute or two."

"Alright." Ishani looked at her controls. "Is there a place where I can fuel up?"

"Yes, go talk to Chug. That fuel truck over there."

"Thank you." She rolled over to talk to Chug. A minute later, Dusty landed. He tried to be straight but, the back of his pontoons the runaway. He did three flips before landing on his pontoons.

"Forgot my wheels." He exclaimed annoyed. Skipper chuckled.

"On the plus side, you manage to keep your paint unscratched." Dusty rolled over his eyes. "Ah well, now you're free from work."

"That reminds me, I need to call Ishani later and see how her race when."

"Well, you can ask her in person." Dusty jumped in fright. "So, this is my firefighter looks like when I'm not here." She smiled, as she rolled around him, looking at his firefighting add-ons. "Why can't I see you like this every time?" Dusty blushed bright red. Ishani noticed this and smirked. "I missed you, Dusty." Ishani rubbed her nose off his propeller nose.

"I missed you too." Dusty kissed her nose and return a rub. Skipper left the couple to joke with each other.


End file.
